


Unknown Knowledge

by Combat_boots



Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bad Puns, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Female Character, Pirates of the Caribbean References, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Shameless, The Princess Bride References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combat_boots/pseuds/Combat_boots
Summary: A Texan teen has gotten sucked into the world of Skyrim. A teen that writes as much as she breaths, and has characters strewn across every story she finds to her liking. Said teen is, in fact, me. Like, actually me, I have been dropped here. Yes, it's a self-insert fic. Am I apologizing? Absolutly not. I like self insert fics, therefore I am writing a self-insert fic. Do not leave hate, only actual criticism. Here there be curse words.





	1. Chapter 1

I was lying on stone when I woke up. Of course, I didn't realize at first. I rolled over, and over again, thinking I was rolling out of my big plush bed back home. I blinked a couple of times. Then realized I was fully dressed, coat, combat boots, everything. My hair was even braided. I sat up. 

This was not my house. No cats, no parents, no brother, no computers, no air conditioning, no food. Nada. This was, of course, a problem. I looked all around, and appeared to be in a cell. For some reason. The bars actually looked fairly far apart. I was able to stick my head through the lower bars and look around. Just a stone hallway. Not even any other cells. That I could see, anyway. I turned sideways and wriggled my arms and shoulders through. Getting my chest through was tough, but thankfully it's squishy. More wriggling. My hips got stuck. Because of fucking course they did. Ended up trying to turn diagonally to get them out. Which I did, thank God. Would have been very embarrassing had I gotten stuck there because of my fat butt. I stood up outside the door, tried to take a step, and promptly fell on my face. Smashing my nose. Because of course. I pinched my nose with my left hand as I rolled over to see what is was that made me trip. Apparently I had a shackle on one of my ankles. BECAUSE OF FUCKING COURSE I DID! Okay. Calm. How do I get it off? It was fairly loose around my boot. I reached forward and unzipped it's side, and carefully slid my foot out. I then took the boot out of the shackle, and put it back on. Not that I remember the first time I put it on.

I stood up, dusted myself off, and tried to get an account of what I had. Badass coat? Check. Combat boots? Check. Best jeans? Check. Flannel shirt? Check. Gloves in pockets? Check. Sword pen? Check...... apparantly. Damn. No phone. So much for calling for help that way. Then again, if I'm in a stone castle prison..... thingy place, I probably wouldn't have service anyway. 

I heard someone clear their throat, and whirled around to find someone lounging against the wall. She waved. "Did you see all of that?" I asked. She nodded. "Yep."  
"And you didn't think to help me at all?"  
"It was too funny. Watching you wiggle and curse like that." My arms dropped to my sides. "You could have at least let me know you were there, dude." I said petulantly. She tilted her head. "What's dude?" She asked. "Uhhhh, it's like...... friend, I guess. Acquaintance? Gets used all the time in varying situations." I said, shrugging. She shook her head. "Well, it is wherever you're from, that's for sure." She levered herself off the wall, and took off her helmet. To reveal a cat person. And I don't mean someone in a fursuit that happened to have a small suit head, either, I mean a real. Cat. Person. I just kinda stared for a bit. She noticed the fact that I was indeed, staring. Rudely. "What? Never seen a Kaj'iit before?" She asked, ear twitching. I shook my head quickly to clear it. Then remembered that shaking head also means no. "Wait, okay. Um, I have seen Kaj'iiti before, but, like, not in person." She looked at me dissaprovingly for a moment, then shrugged. "Fine. Oh, by the way, my name's Gayan." The fuck? My LDB?


	2. Chapter 2

"Um, hi. My name's Maggie." I said, following my Dragonborn to the end of the hallway.  
"Maggie, huh? Weird name. Where y'from?" She asked, drawing one sword out and looking around the corner. 

"Okay, you don't exactly have room to call my name weird. Doesn't yours mean 'lost one'?" I said. 

She glared at me. I froze, remembering that she was in full glass armor, and had two swords, and a lot of experience, and that my coat probably wouldn't protect me for very long against an ebony and glass sword. "How do you know that?" Gayan asked. "Um. I'm sorry?" I offered.  
"That's not what I asked. How did you know. What. My. Name. Means." She said.  
Shit. I guess she was a bit more sensitive about the name than I thought. Honestly, the name wasn't intentional. I didn't know a lot of lore when I made her, and I had no idea what most Kaj'iit names sounded like, and there wasn't a name generator like in WoW, so I just put random letters together. I made up the meaning later when I figured out her backstory. 

"If I told you, you'd probably think I'm crazy." I said. Hey, that's what other people said when dropped in situations like this, and it works for them, right? "Try me." She said curtly. Well, so much for that plan.  
I dropped my arms to my sides, unconsciously having held them up earlier. "Look, I don't know where I am or how I got here, and if you're looking around corners like that with your sword out, that means there's baddies around. Personally, I think we can sort out all the bullshitty nonsense AFTER we get out of whatever this place is." I said. 

Gayan snorted. "Fine. Makes sense." I tilted my head back and forth in a 'finally' way. "You're still weird." She said. I could only nod at that.

We actually got out of the fort withought fighting anyone. Kinda suprising, but also not cause better safe than sorry I guess. That didn't make sense. Whatever. 

We walk for a long time. Some of the stuff was kinda familiar, but maybe I'm just assuming it's Skyrim cause Gayan is here. She might have left Skyrim. We're definitly not in Solstime. Unless the stuff in the game looks nothing like how it does in real life. The bonkers part being that it is, apparently, real life. Stuff is making too much sense for it to be a dream. My dreams are seriously bonkers. One time, I-- shit. Don't get distracted. 

"Where are we going?" I asked. 'Solitude." Gayan said. Right, that's where she lives. I remember. I like Solitude, it's pretty.


	3. Chapter 3

Eventually the grass and dirt became a cobblestone road. Gayan led me up a hill, and as we walked up it, I saw a huge stone city. 

Well, it wasn't as big as, like, Dallas, or San Antonio, or New York, but maybe about the size of Fort Worth? Solitude was a lot bigger than in the game.

We walked up until we got to a huge pair of doors that were the city gates. And I mean huge. You know that one post talking about the anime plot of one girl having boobs the size of planets and then another girl moving to the school with boobs the size of those big-ass stars? Yeah, these were the door equivalent of that. Super impractical. I mean sure, they'd be hard to knock down, but, like, wouldn't they crush a bunch of people, probably soldiers, too? There are better ways of showing off. 

Apparently during my mental ramble, we'd walked right up to said doors. Gayan nodded at the guards and just. Opened one of the doors. The whole thing, not like, a section of it. I am slightly intimidated and would have been mildly turned on if I didn't know as much as I do about Gayan. Not that she's a bad person, but it's, y'know. Weird. You're supposed to find out all that stuff cause they told you. And I know stuff about her that nobody else that has ever existed knows. Cause that won't bite me in the ass. 

I followed Gayan through the badonkadonk doors and emerged into a beautiful marketplace. It was waaaaay nicer than in game. I'm gonna think that a lot, ain't I? Anywho, it was definitely bigger. More stores, and lots of flowers around the edges of the road. And a bunch more people. In Skyrim, place was basically a ghost town. Whooo, not here. When I said it looked about the size of Fort Worth, the population seemed to come with. For once, I was glad my mama wasn't here. She isn't good with crowds.

Two blurs collided with Gayan's legs, knocking her down. I'd seen them coming and stepped out of the way. Gayan laughed from the ground, the two children babbling.  
The children were dressed in fine, but practical clothes. Sturdy, not easy to stain or tear, but still beautiful. A woman followed behind walking quickly and holding a basket. I'm pretty sure it was Ysolda. She had the same chin-length red hair and pale face, but she wasn't wearing the signature patched blue dress and brown bodice. She was still in light blue, but her dress was much finer and there wasn't a single patch. It looked like it could have been made from home. My home, Earth, not like my home, my house. Ysolda's actually really pretty. Definitly a femme. "Ma, who's that?" Lucia asked. Both the kids are younger now that I get a good look at them. In game, all the kids looked about 10. Here, Lucia looks about 7 and Alesan looks about 8. Gayan looked at me, then looked up at Ysolda. Both of them nodded. The kids helped Gayan up, and she motioned me to follow her. I did. Lucia and Alesan were holding on to her gauntlets as Ysolda walked next to me. As a nord, Ysolda was taller than me, but Gayan was actually taller. I think I had headcannoned that Ysolda was 6'0 and Gayan was 6'2. Pretty tall for a Kajiit, I know. The really suprising part was that the headcanon turned cannon. I followed the family to a beautiful tall, stone house.


End file.
